carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wedding (retelling)
Previous Episode : The Roof Scene 1 : Denver Street Now that we know Claudia had a doll, everyone wonders who could have taken the baby. Captain Lockwood said he checked all the day care centers of Denver and its outskirts and he has found that 48 hours ago an old man brought a baby in. The manager said that when she opened the door, she saw a nurse in a car who drove off and thought it was his wife - even though she looked much younger that him. The nurse could be Susan but who could be the old man? Jeff thinks of Alfred Grimes, the groundskeeper at the cemetery, talking about a "she" who told him "Grimes" how self-centered the Carrintons are". Scene 2 : Alfred's House/Denver Street The police, along with Blake and Jeff, rush to Grimes's residence. As the cops do not secure the back first, the old man makes a run for it, with the baby in his arms. But Alfred Grimes is cornered and hands the baby over to Jeff. Blake gets Al to admit that this was all Susan's idea. He was surprised to meet her again in the mansion after she saw her at the cemetary. They immediately get on as they both hate the Carringtons - for different reasons. He accepted to help her to kidnap the baby. She took it in the nursery and brought him and Grimes at the day care center. Grimes would keep him until Susan come to take him. Scene 3 : Denver Street (Police Car) With the baby safe, Blake explains to Jeff that once he learned that the caretaker's name was Grimes, he had to have been involved because of that little incident that happened 16 years ago when Blake caught Alexis in bed with Roger Grimes. According to Blake, Blake must have beat up Roger Grimes and supposedly paid him off. This must be Al getting revenge for his son. Scene 4 : Carrington Mansion (Hall) Arrested and handcuffed, Susan is about to leave the mansion when Fallon asks her why she did that. Susan explains she followed Nick's instructions. She was supposed to meet him in New York in a few days. But Blake - who vows to get revenge on Toscanni - tells her that he flew away for Iran. Susan realizes that Nick lied to her. He did not want to live with her and the baby after all. She even wonders if he did not guess that she would be arrested. He might have wanted to cause pain to the Carringtons for a few hours or days but not taking the baby away from them forever. Susan does not care now since she understands she was just a pawn for him. Scene 5 : Memorial Hospital (Cecil's bedroom/Hall) Alexis is still standing vigil with Cecil. But the doctor makes her understand Cecil need to be alone and sleep. Then Alexis learns by a nurse that L.B. was found alive and well. Scene 6 : Carrington Mansion (Nursery) Everyone is happy that the baby is back in his crib. Joseph informs Blake that the people of the Hackley Morris Sanitarium are there to take Claudia with them. Scene 7 : Carrington Mansion (Guest Bedroom) Now that Claudia has been cleared, it is time for her to go in some mental institution, the Hackley Morris Sanitarium. This time, a nurse is going to stand guard over her as she packs. Claudia asks Jeff he is ever loved her and he says he did, when they were both loneley. Claudia tells that now that he did not need her, he did not care about her. Jeff protests but Claudia says it is true. All the Carrington clan did not care anymore about her so she need to leave. Scene 8 : Carrington Mansion (Stairs/Hall) The Carrington clan, except Fallon, and a few maids are there to see her off. Claudia thanks Blake for all he did to him : paying the bills after he accident, lodges her, etc. But of course, it was necessary for him to do that in order to ease his conscience. Then she thanks Krystle who tried so many times to be nice with her. She admits she did not want to be Krystle's friend because she's dangerous : she never does something to prevent people to hurts themselves, she even seems to enjoy it. Krystle tries to explain to her that it is not true but Blake makes her understand how it is vain. Claudia is not herself anymore. Scene 9 : Carrington Mansion (Living Room) Alexis gets mad that a total stranger told her L.B. was found. She let's Blake have it for constantly shutting her out of everything. Blake finds it nothing more than a mere oversight. Alexis has news for them all : things are going to change now that she is going to marry Cecil. Alexis saves her special venom for Krystle. She knows it is because of her (Krystle) that she (Alexis) is getting estranged from her family. She has done all she could to to play Blake off against her. But Krystle says Alexis does not need anyone's help to do that. Scene 10 : Carrington Mansion (Nursery) Fallon is furious against Jeff since he did not want to believe her when she said that Fallon was responsible. He thought she was jealous of Susan's past affair with Nick and was wrong - she actually hates him. She thought she could make a family with Jeff and L.B. but it won't be possible. Scene 11 : Memorial Hospital (Visitor Area) Alexis wants to see Cecil but his lawyer, Gerald Wilson, is already whith him. When Gerald is out of the room, he tells Alexis that Cecil wants to see her. Alexis asks Gerald for details about his "business" with Cecil. Is he here because Cecil want to change his will? "Of course", Alexis asks that because she wants to be sure that Jeff will not be forgotten. Gerald replies he can't say anything but she should not be bothered about Jeff (he does not say anything about what SHE could expect.) Scene 12 : Memorial Hospital (Cecil's bedroom) Cecil actually seems eager to get married. Scene 13 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Krystle and Blake are relieved that everything is back to normal. Scene 14 : Carrington Mansion (Nursery) Fallon asks Joseph to bring a bed in the nursery. She will sleep in the nursery for the night. Jeff is unhappy with that. Scene 15 : Carrington Mansion (Nursery) Two days after, it is Jeannette who takes care of L.B. from now on. Blake - who hired temporarily Jeannette for the job - comes in the nursery and says to Fallon that she did not leave the room for 48 hours. She should be able to let her son for a few hours or at least a few minutes. So, he invits her to have lunch with at the St. Dennis Club. She will take him at his office. Scene 16 : La Mirada (Lobby) Adam/Michael is at a sleepy hotel called La Mirada. He learns that Blake Carrington owns it. Scene 17 : Denver Carrington (Lobby) While going to the Denver-Carringon elevator, Fallon catches the eye of Michael/Adam (who is trying to get an appointment with Blake). Scene 18 : Denver-Carrington (Blake's office) Fallon tells Blake that she wants to divorce Jeff and even take L.B. and move out to a place where nobody will know who are a Carrington - a safe place for her baby. Blake thinks that she is stressful and needs to find an occupation. Maybe a job. Fallon would like to work at Denver-Carrington but she knows her father will not let her in. True, Blake will not let her work in the oil business but Denver-Carrington has other holdings - Fallon is free to choose one of them. She likes the proposition and will think about what could suit her. Then they leave for the St. Dennis Club. Scene 19 : Memorial Hospital (Cecil's bedroom) Jef is with his uncle and tells him all about what happened to L.B. Cecil is happy for Jeff. Jeff and his uncle reconcile. Scene 20 : Denver-Carrington (Elevator) Fallon may already have a new suitor. She runs into Michael/Adam again at the elevator at Denver Carrington (she returned there because she has forgotten her purse). Alone, the two make some small talk and eye contact. They both profess how attractive the other is. Fallon has an answer for everything except what is her name. Scene 21 : Carrington Mansion (Kitchen) Alexis tells Krystle that she is moving out of the studio (and deeding the title to L.B.). As far as Krystle is concerned, Alexis could marry Genghis Kahn as long as she stays off the estate. Scene 22 : Denver-Carrington (Blake's office) Michael/Adam is at Denver Carrington to feel out Blake after he is able to lie his way into a meeting. Blake knows the premise is a lie and accuses of Michael/Adam of being the caller from Montana asking about the kidnapped child. Michael/Adam tells the story he was told about him being Adam Carrington. Unfortunately the hospital records with the foot print were destroyed. Blake finds this nothing more than a farce and refuses to hear anymore of it. Michael/Adam is about to mention the silver rattle but changes his mind and pretty much goes off on Blake and claims that he is Adam Carrington but wants nothing to do with such a horrible family. Scene 23 : Memorial Hospital (Cecil's bedroom) The wedding ceremony begins. Cecil stalls on saying "I Do", which does concern Alexis. But, it is all part of Cecil's evil master plan. Following the ceremony, Cecil starts going off on Blake. The two really do get off on destroying Blake. Cecil becomes agitated which is killing him, but he does not care because he has set in motion the dynamic to destroy Blake, and probably Alexis. And that gives Cecil immense joy - so much joy that it kills him. Next Episode : The Will I